All Night
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Michel is out one night, just walking about and doing nothing, having nothing else better to do. He soon comes across Josette...again. She seems a little down. But why?


**All Night**

Michel yawned as he walked around Paris, France, bored once again. He had nothing else better to do. He didn't want to stay home and Bartholomew was too busy taking a nap so he couldn't bring her with him.

It is night and around eight.

Almost a month had gone by since Raphael's birthday party and he hasn't seen Josette in a long while. He guessed that she was avoiding him and was busy doing her own things.

Michel was a bit disappointed.

He really wanted to see her again.

Michel went to a food stand and bought a cheese crepe. He was a bit hungry and thought that a cheese crepe would satisfy his hunger.

And that it did!

Michel munched on the cheese crepe hungrily, enjoying the taste and appreciating it as he walked along the sidewalks of Paris, France, looking around at all of the brilliant lights.

Just when he was about to take the fifth bite of his cheese crepe, he ran into someone.

This 'someone' is none other than Josette!

Fortunate for him, right?

Michel's eyes widened as he looked at Josette. She was just standing there in front of him, her eyes dim and a woeful expression resting on her face.

Michel immediately got worried.

"Josette, what's the matter?" He questioned her, concern dancing in his voice, worry swimming in his eyes.

Josette frowned, looking up. It seemed like she didn't recognize him at first, but when she did, her eyes brightened up just a little. "Who are you?" She asked. "Oh yeah, you're Marshall, right?"

Michel facepalmed, groaning in frustration, that familiar annoyance returning to him once again.

"It's _Michel_…" Michel mumbled.

Josette sighed, seeming a little down. "Right, right, _Marley_."

Michel ignored what she called him and got concerned once again. "You look really down, what's wrong? I've…I've never seen you like this." Michel tells her, sounding worried.

Josette raised an eyebrow, surprised that he actually noticed. "Huh? Oh…it's nothing really, Marlow. There's no problem at all. I'm perfectly fine. Besides, it's none of your business."

Michel frowned, becoming very disappointed.

Josette then noticed the cheese crepe in his hand. "Hey! Is that a cheese crepe? I love crepes!" She snatched the food out of his hand and took a bite, not caring that he had taken previous bites too.

Michel stared at her, disbelief crawling around his features.

Josette smiled at him, enjoying _his_ meal. "Thanks a lot, Milo!"

Michel's disbelief was immediately replaced with pure annoyance.

"That was _my_ meal and my name is _Michel_!" Michel exclaimed loudly, looking all upset.

Josette finished his cheese crepe and wiped her hands on her shirt, grinning hugely. "Thanks for the meal, Monkey."

"_Monkey_?!" Michel hissed, looking extremely angry.

Josette laughed a little, but then that solemn expression returned to her features and she looked at the starry night sky.

Michel's expression softened and he looked concerned again, worriment in his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me why you're so blue?" Michel questioned her, standing next to her.

Josette turned her gaze on him. "No. I'm not. It's none of your business anyway."

Michel felt disappointed, but he didn't show it on his face. He sucked it up and nodded his head.

"Fine, fine," He muttered. "Shall I walk you home?"

"And show you where I live? I don't think so, Marvin!" Josette scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Michel's left eye twitched, but he held in his anger and annoyance. "Then what do you plan on doing?" He asked her, his voice strangely calm.

"I plan on staying out here all night." Josette responded, her voice very serious and a bit contemptuous.

"You can't be serious…"

"Oh, I am." Josette deadpanned.

Michel stared at her for a very long moment before sighing and looking away, looking elsewhere.

"Fine. If you're going to stay out here all night, you'll need some company, right?" Michel tells her, giving her a small smile.

Josette gave him a questioning look.

"I'll stay out here all night with you." Michel decided.

Josette narrowed her eyes at him, but then smiled a little. "Thanks a lot, Mateo."

"Uh…it's _Michel_…"

"Alright, _Mather_!"

Michel sighed, shaking his head.


End file.
